25 Tales of Christmas
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: 25 Christmas themed pieces for Supernatural. Happy Holidays everyone!
1. The Mystery of Candy Canes

A/N: Well, I'm at it again, doing another holiday set for Supernatural with my pal Altsoba! I hope you will enjoy these 25 stories dedicated to SPN for the Christmas season! Theme 15: Candy Canes

The Mystery of Candy Canes

"Why are they shaped like a cane?"

"I don't know."

"Why are they peppermint flavored? Why not cherry?"

"I don't know," came the weary response.

Silence for a moment, then the younger boy spoke up again. "How did they get them red and white? Did they paint them?"

"I don't know!" Dean exclaimed at last, whirling on his little brother who was staring at his candy cane with a quizzical expression. "Why can't you just eat it?"

The small boy frowned. "I just wanted to know," he said before slouching off to the couch, sucking on the candy stick with a pout on his face.

Inwardly, Dean sighed. He didn't mean to be so short with Sam; he just had a lot on his mind during the holiday season, like whether or not he was going to be able to afford any presents this year, or if they would be able to have a tree. He didn't have time to answer dumb questions about candy canes.

Sometimes he wondered what made Sam so dang inquisitive- seriously, the kid wanted to know the answers to everything, even things that had never thought about before. But then, Dean liked to keep things simple. He didn't care how the candy cane was made as long as he got to eat it. Still. . .

The next day when he came home from school, Dean sat Sam down on the couch and pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket.

"What did I do?" the younger boy asked bewildered,

Dean shook his head. "Nothing. I just have the answers to your questions."

Sam's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yup," his brother answered with a nod, unfolding his paper. "Okay, listen up Sammy. People debate over it, but it seems like candy canes are shaped the way they are because it's like a shepherd's crook, like those the shepherds had in the Nativity Story. Others say it's a J, for the baby Jesus. They used to hang them on Christmas trees for decoration, but for a long time they were only colored white. It wasn't until about the 20th century that the red stripes were added to them. They get the red stripe in by coloring a strip of the stuff red, then twisting it with another strip of candy that's white, then they cook it. As for why they're flavored peppermint, the only reason I could find is that the flavor of peppermint is similar to another member of the mint family, hyssop. In the Old Testament hyssop was used for purification and sacrifice, and this is said to symbolize the purity of Jesus and the sacrifice he made."

Dean tossed the paper aside, reaching for the remote. "Happy?"

Sam nodded, his eyes thoughtful. "Yup." He reached over and hugged his brother. "Thanks Dean." Snagging another of the candy canes from the table, he snuggled against his brother, slurping away happily.


	2. Square of Lights

A/N: I'm rather fond of this one. It is actually based on a real place that I love to visit very much. I thank my two reviewers from last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one! Theme 11: Lights

Square of Lights

"You coming, Sammy?"

For a moment there was no answer, then the young voice floated out of the silence of the winter night. "I'm comin'."

Turning, Dean saw the small boy trying desperately to keep up with his longer stride and he smiled slightly, kneeling. "C'mon, Sammy. I'll give you a piggy back the rest of the way."

Hurrying to catch up, Sam grabbed the back of his brother's coat before wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. The older boy stood, boosting him higher before starting off to walk again.

"Where are we going?" he whispered in his brother's ear, his chin resting comfortably on Dean's shoulder.

He felt the chuckle that went though Dean as he answered, "You'll see. It's awesome."

Sam shifted slightly, snuggling closer against his brother's warmth. "I'm kinda sleepy."

"It's not too far from here, squirt. Try and stay awake for a little longer."

The boy sighed wearily, his eyelids drooping as he battled against the desire to sleep. They closed for only a moment before he felt Dean jostling him gently, his voice soft.

"Look, Sam."

Dark lashed lids opened, green eyes blinking blearily at the sudden sparkles that flooded his vision. The sparkles turned into thousands and thousands of Christmas lights wrapped around trees, monuments, and around the buildings. They were all colors from purest white to soft pink, and on the air he could hear carols being played. His eyes drifted to one building different from the others, shining white and seeming to glow even in the darkness, and he imagined it to be a castle of some sort- at least, that's how it appeared to him. Aloft over an open area with a Nativity Scene hung a bright star made up of white and gold lights. He felt his mouth drop open in awe, staring around at the display in wonder.

"Wow," he breathed softly. "It's so pretty, Dean!"

"It is, huh? I wanted to bring you when they first turned on all the lights, but Dad didn't think it was such a good idea because it gets so crowded."

"I wonder how many lights there are," Sam murmured, his wide eyes still drinking in the sight.

"On the news it said it was something like 1,700."

"Wow," the younger boy breathed again in delight.

The wandered around the square for some time until Sam started to fall asleep again despite his best attempts. Then with a last glance at the shimmering lights, Dean hoisted his brother higher up on his back, starting off back to the motel.


	3. Socks on the Wall

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! I'm glad you are liking these so far! Your reviews keep me going. For some reason I really enjoyed writing this one. :D Theme 18: Stockings

Socks on the Wall

"Don't forget to hang your stocking up, Sam."

From the other motel bed, the younger Winchester stared at his brother as if he had grown another head. "Excuse me?" 

Dean sighed. "Stockings? Hang em up on Christmas Eve, and in the morning they're stuffed full of goodies? You know?"

"What stockings?"

The elder Winchester held up one of his socks, and his brother groaned.

"You aren't serious. What, you think the big guy in red visits Demon Hunters at Motel 6?"

Shrugging, Dean retorted, "Well, what can it hurt? C'mon, get one of your Bigfoot socks and hang it up next to mine!"

Deciding it was better to give in, Sam dug around in his bag, coming up with one of his clean socks and placed it next to Dean's on the wall with the offered thumbtack. They stood back to look, and Sam sighed. It was kinda pathetic, two men's white socks hanging limp from the wall, not Christmassy at all.

Heading back to his bag, Sam returned with several pens in his hand. Carefully with a black one he wrote their names on them, then using red and green ones, he drew springs of holly.

"There. Merry Christmas," he declared, standing back to admire his work.

"Much better," Dean responded, nodding in approval. "Now let's hit the hay. Santa won't visit little hunters if they are still awake."

Sam couldn't help laughing at that.

In the morning, both men were still curled fast asleep under the covers while a beam of sunlight slid through the gap of the curtain, moving across the floor to the wall where the socks hung. It glimmered on the handle of a shiny silver gun tied with a bright red ribbon. In the other was a small handbook with a glossy cover: 10001 Mythical Beasts and Monsters, bound up with a green ribbon. Both socks contained a variety of sweets and goodies as well. Tacked between them was a simple note.

_Keep up the great work, boys. _

_- S.C._


End file.
